


A Gangsta Love Story

by Reginas_Swan



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A Harley Quinn and Mr. J love story, Crime, F/F, Love, Some might say mental illness, Unhealthy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginas_Swan/pseuds/Reginas_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven meets Skai Andrews, Roxxxy Andrews' daughter and the most popular gangster in LA.</p><p>WARNING: Raven is Trans and Skai is Intersexed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gangsta Love Story

__

  "How are y'all doin tonight?" Raven asked as she walked onto the stage, the crowd going crazy with applause but that's the usual for a Monday night at Micky's. "So today we have some very beautiful queens for you to watch and enjoy but first I heard that you guys wanted to know the most popular story out right now." The crowd cheered. 

  Raven smiled and laughed, "You guys want to know about what happened between me and Roxxxy Andrews' daughter, the illustrious Skai Andrews, or as I call her Mr. J?" The crowd once again went crazy, clapping and cheering.

   "It figures. Well it was a love story better than Twilight. What can I say, I fell for her. And when I say I fell, I fell hard and fast. It's starts like this. One night I'm in my apartment and I get a call from Raja...."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
"Bitch we're going out tonight, I don't care what you have to say, we're doing it." Raven sighed, rolling her eyes listening to Sutan go on and on.

  "I don't want to go out tonight."

  "Bitch did I ask? You can't stay in your apartment tonight, the hottest club is open tonight and anyone can get in, especially you." Raven switched the phone into her other hand as she walked around her bedroom. "You can't mope around all day because of this breakup-" Raven's eyes closed "he was an asshole, come out and have a good time with me."

  "Fine, pick me up at 11." Raven threw her phone onto the bed after hanging up. She has stayed cooped up in her apartment for the past 2 weeks, only getting out to go do the YouTube series that her and Sutan, or Raja, both star in that had gotten quite popular. Her break up with her last boyfriend ended horribly, her coping by drinking of course. Everyone constantly asked if she was ok or how she was doing, the answer was always the same, "I'm fine." She decided that she really needed to get out or she was going to go crazy.

  She walked over to her closet setting her mouth in a line as she thought about what to wear.  
\------------------------------------------------------

  "Yes Gawd! You look fucking hot." Sutan said as Raven sat in the passenger seat of his fire red 2017 Chevrolet Volt. Raven rolled her eyes while smiling, she knew she looked good, with how long she took picking out her outfit. Her dress, like the car, was a bright red, the cleavage dipping low to her stomach, the bottom of the dress stopping mid-thigh, her long legs going into gold heels. Her blond hair, straightened down her back with her bangs in a nice straight line. Her gold jewelry completing the look.

  "Thanx bitch, you don't look that bad tonight." Raven returned, causing Sutan to laugh as he pulled off the curb. "So, we're going to Lipz tonight right?"

  "That's right." Sutan sing-songed.

  It was quiet for a while until Raven finally spoke. "Thank you for getting me out tonight." She said quietly.

  Sutan looked at her and smiled, "You don't need to thank me. You're my Bitch."

  Raven chuckled, "I do need to though. You've been here for so long, even when I was going through transition, you never left my side."

  "That's what friends are for. Now stop all of this mushy stuff, I got you out of the house to party and that's what we are going to do."

  Raven laughed, "Okay.

  The pull into a parking lot a block away from the club, because they knew there would be no parking any closer. They got out and walked over to Lipz and the bouncer let them in right away. They make their way to the bar once their inside.

  "What can I get you?" The bartender asks.

  "Shots. Vodka." Raven says then turns around to look at all of who is in the club,m. There are bodies grinding on each other while others are sitting down smoking hookah.

  She soon feels Sutan nudge her arm as he hands her a shot. She downs it quickly before she is pulled over to a lounge area where other queens are.

  "Hey bitch" Detox says as she sees Raven.

  Raven smiles as she sits down saying hello to everyone before the quickly become engrossed in a conversation, laughing and drinking.

  A new song starts to play with a beat that could make people swoon.

  _I need a gangsta_  
_To love me better_  
_Then all the others do_

  Raven looks out to the crowd and it's as if they're making a way for someone.

_To always forgive me_  
_Ride or Die with me_  
_That's just what Gangsta's do_

  .Then her eyes lock with a deep chocolate brown and it's as if the air is forced from her body. She keeps her eyes locked with the person as she asks Raja "Who is that?"

Everyone looks to where Raven is looking before they hear Raja say, very eloquently, "Holy Shit."


End file.
